


Let It Go

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Cold Weather, Competition, Djinni & Genies, Drama, Duelling, Episode Related, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen, Holography, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Loss, Penguins, Shame, Snow and Ice, Team, Tournaments, Wolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Olga’s feelings about losing to Yuzu.
Kudos: 2





	Let It Go

Let It Go

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series or _Frozen_.

Summary:

Olga’s feelings about losing to Yuzu.

* * *

The blinding snowfall. The craggy bergs of ice.

Real Solid Vision was truly breathtaking.

She knew everything she saw and touched was reproduced by the Action Field, but to inhale this cold thin air in the warm climate of Maiami City, which was the hottest area she’d ever stood and stayed, Olga felt she’d returned to LDS Nordic School in her motherland for the first time in forever.

The storm raged on across her face as she mushed her Glacial Beasts. From the howl of Blizzard Wolf, to the gak of Polar Penguin, to the good sound of Iceberg Narwhal’s swirling horn as it broke through Yuzu’s Action Card with its tusk arm.

The fight was hers. Not a Battle Royal or Tag Duel, no matter what their Duel Disks or Nico Smiley said. What was Halil doing, dealing the last 200 points of damage to Gongenzaka? _She_ was slamming the door on Gongenzaka and Yuzu!

Olga, the queen of arctic duelling.

Olga, of the Synchro Course.

Excuse me? Bloom Diva, who sang pianissimo, held back a victory song this loud?

Blown onto the ground by a You Show Duel School Duelist… _Before_ Halil and his Lamps?

Halil reacted understandably. Yuzu’s win, out of left court like the manner she slid over the ledge into Olga, warranted an accented “Oh my god!”

Permafrost chilling her neck, Olga listened to the quiet isolation Bloom Diva’s Reflect Shout abrogated.

Niet, it wouldn’t get to her. The past is in the past.

“Let it go.” Olga recovered. The cold never bothered her anyway.


End file.
